I'm N Luv With My Sister
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: A parody and satire of rapper TPain's I'm N Luv With A Stripper. Various Fire Emblem 4 characters tell their sick love for thier sisters.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to I'm N Luv wit a Stripper. (What is with it with rappers and bad spelling/grammar?) I also don't own the rights to Fire Emblem 4 or Super Mario Bros. Nintendo owns the rights to Fire Emblem and Super Mario Bros. T-Pain own the rights to I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper. Also, any bad grammar/spelling were (sadly) left unchanged to the original lyrics of the song. Other thing, if you dislike rap, don't flame me with stupid biased shit like "You fanfiction sucks because it's rap! All rap are nothing but thugs, gangs, guns, drugs, hos, and bitches." If you fell like being debunked or owned with logic and proof that not all rap is about negative items, come on and flame me for liking rap music. Rated T for incest reference and language.

Delmudd-Goddamn Nanna!

U know u I'm your big brother know what I'm sayin

Matter fact

After the battles u know what I'm talkin bout

I gone be watchin you get undress know what I'm sayin

I ain't gon worry bout this is wrong

I'm just lookin at u strippin'

Yea u know

U got them big ass breasts goddamn!

Eddin: Got the body of a goddess

Got eyes crystal blue I see you sis

Poppin arrows

Bridgett goin down on me

To my py

Yea I Know what I sayin is sick

Yea yea yea

I'm doin that incest thang

Yea yea yea yea ea

I Need Bridgett over to my crib and do that night thang

Cause I'm N Luv wit my sister!

Siglud: She hot she sexy she sexy

I want Ethrin to climbin my pole and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Sety: She hot she flyin she flyin

I want Fee to climbin my pole and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Faval: Out of all the girls Patty be the hottest

Like n the way she take her shirt off I see u girl

Spinnin wide

And She getting naked for me

Right in front of my eyes

Yea I spyin on her

Yea yea yea

Did I forget to mention

I Need to get her drugged and do that night thang

Cause I'm N Luv Wit my Sister

Arthur: Tinny's every brother's dream

She's God's gift to me

Ishtar love ' her too

That's what you call a faimly 's worth

See I hate all of these girls

Because they show me hate

They know I never have a chance to hit it

But I can't even lie

Tinny here so fly

I masturbatin' about us got me mesmerized

Arthur don't ever trick

But god damn she hot

I can't lie, this is sick but,

I'm in love with my sister

Siglud: She hot she sexy she sexy

I want Ethrin to climbin my pole and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Ferry: She hot she flyin she's dead!

I want to dig up Manya's grave and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Celice: Yuria can slap me she can punch me

Morals can go down I'm bout to see my sexy sis

In My bed

She don't know why I'm forcin her

She gives me head

Yea She turnin tricks on me

Yea Yea Yea

She dont even what to live anymore

Yea yea yea ea

I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing

Cause I'm N Luv Wit my sister!

Siglud: She hot she sexy she sexy

I want Ethrin to climbin my pole and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Eltoshan: She hot she bitchy she deady!

I want to Lakesis in bed and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Siglud: She hot she sexy she sexy

I want Ethrin to climbin my pole and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

Leaf: She hot she crazy she's strong!

I want to Althena to know and

I'm N Luv with my sister

I'm horny I'm lovin I'm not playin

I'm not goin nowhere sis I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with my sister!

** THE END**

Author note: Hmm. . . originally this was going to be call "I N Luv With A Dancer" which Clude, Levin, and Ares raps about their love for the Fire Emblem 4 dancers Sylvia, Lynn, and Leilia(If you count the subs of the 2nd half of Fire Emblem 4) but I thought the sister thing would be a bit funny. Please read and review.


End file.
